


【南北车】变化

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 9





	【南北车】变化

Alpha绫xOmega依  
————分割线————  
洛天依觉得自己做过最后悔的决定就是来陪言和他们去KTV，为什么来唱歌还要被灌酒啊。  
不胜酒力的洛天依决定先跑，结果出了门才发现自己手机忘在沙发上了，暗骂自己记性真差，摇摇晃晃地向包厢走去。  
很快，洛天依就深刻明白了酒不是好东西这个不争的事实，她走错了包厢。  
“额……”洛天依记错了自己走过包厢的个数拉开了言和他们隔壁的门，扑面而来的浓郁的信息素让她双腿一软差点站不住。  
“不……不好意思，走错了。”洛天依强撑着身体，内心期盼着自己来之前用的抑制剂能让她躲过这一劫。  
迅速关上门，也不管什么手机了随便找了个方向就走，只想赶紧逃离这里。  
“出口在左边。”一个陌生的声音从后面传入了洛天依的耳朵。  
洛天依低着头，她已经感觉到了身体的异常，抑制剂也没能完全阻挡信息素的溢出，匆匆说了声谢谢，向左走去，洛天依大概把声音的主人当成了服务员。  
赤色的双眼眯了起来，朝包厢里的人挥了挥手示意他们继续，抬腿跟上了洛天依，两个保镖模样的人则跟在了她的身后。  
“嗯？”洛天依发现自己走到了头，有些疑惑地抬头看见了wc的标志。  
“进去。”抬手掐着洛天依的后颈，有着薄茧的虎口摩擦着腺体，回头看了眼身后的两人，将洛天依推进了洗手间，而那两人一左一右站在门口，如同门神。  
“你是刚刚包厢里的……”洛天依用余光看了眼镜子，发现自己身后的正是刚才拉开包厢第一眼看到的人，在KTV这种昏暗的环境里，那一双赤眸简直不要太显眼。  
“你是Omega吧。”身后人的声音带上了些沙哑，显然已经被洛天依身上散发的信息素影响到了。  
“……是。”洛天依咬了咬牙，身后的人显然不是会面对一个浑身信息素的Omega还无动于衷的Alpha，自己大概要交代这里了。  
“你大概是我见过胆子最大的Omega了，连根备用的抑制剂都不带就敢来这种场所，知道你现在就跟身上写着‘来标记我啊’几个大字一样吗？”身后人调笑的话语和有意无意散发的信息素让洛天依的身子越来越无力。  
“如果没有您的阻拦的话我现在已经安全回家了。”洛天依嘴上完全不饶人，但是软绵的声音暴露出她的真实感受。  
“别那么见外，你认识我的，洛天依。”手臂从洛天依耳边经过搭在她的肩上，捏着她的双颊掰过她的脸，同时转头看着镜子里的洛天依。  
“乐……乐正绫！”洛天依惊呼一声，反射性地向逃离却被一把捞回。  
乐正绫笑了笑，推着洛天依走进了最里面的隔间，反手锁上了门。  
“你……你不是…唔！”洛天依还没从震惊中缓过神来就被乐正绫吻住，话说到一半根本没时间咬上牙，口腔瞬间被攻陷，面前人娴熟的吻技让洛天依这个雏儿根本还无还手之力。  
乐正绫抬手从洛天依的衣服下摆钻了进去，白皙的皮肤上有着一层细汗，被乐正绫温暖的手掌抚过，开始有些泛红。  
“唔！”头脑越来越越迷糊，抑制剂完全丧失效果，好闻的奶香在小小的隔间里蔓延开来，还让乐正绫的下身有了抬头的迹象。  
“天依看到了吧。”乐正绫放开快要缺氧的洛天依，手已经顺着小腹来到了小巧的雪峰，直接把内衣推到腋窝下，有着薄茧的掌心摩擦着红缨。  
“嗯~什……什么……”洛天依感觉到身体越来越热，下身传来难耐的酥麻感，鼻腔里满是乐正绫信息素的味道，各方面的感觉都预示着洛天依被强行带进了发情期。好……好想要……  
“桌上的东西。”乐正绫低头啃食洛天依的脖颈和锁骨，留下无法遮拦的痕迹，右手握着白兔肆意揉捏，左手则钻进裙下摸上已经被打湿的底裤，隔着布料按压摩擦。  
“唔啊~没……没有……嗯~”洛天依即使脑子已经丧失思考能力但还是有下意识的保命意识。  
乐正绫没有说话，只是眼中的笑意更甚，满意地看了眼遍布红印的颈侧，抬头吻住了洛天依。  
左手拉下洛天依纯白的底裤，指尖顶开闭合的花瓣感受到内里的湿润，装作找不到入口一般四处按压。  
“唔~阿绫……给…给我……难受……嗯~”洛天依下意识喊出了自己对乐正绫的昵称，伸手勾着面前人的脖子，双腿无意识地分开，邀请着乐正绫。  
“嘘。”乐正绫咬了咬洛天依的耳垂，食指进入洞穴后立刻被绞住，蠕动的内壁想让乐正绫再深入一些。  
洛天依低吟一声，身体彻底没了力气，只能依靠着乐正绫的支撑才能站住。  
乐正绫感觉到洪水泛滥的小穴一根手指根本无法满足，暂时性的抽出食指，并起三指推了进去。  
“啊~”洛天依稍稍仰起头，下身空虚感的消失让她好受了不少。  
乐正绫右手绕到洛天依身后托住她的背，左手开始在浅处抽插，大量黏稠的爱液顺着手掌留下，暗叹一句终于明白为什么发情期的Omega不尽早解决会有危险了，这出水量迟早失水过多。  
“阿绫……”洛天依伏在乐正绫肩头，腰部扭动着迎合面前人的动作，突然间下腹一紧，呻吟抑制不住地传出，勾着乐正绫的双臂猛然发力。  
“别急。”乐正绫却坏心地抽出了手指，留下因为从极乐堕入谷底差点崩溃的洛天依。  
“嗯~阿绫……进来…快……”洛天依难耐地晃着脑袋，下身的空虚感让她抛却了所谓矜持。想要……被占有，被标记……  
“那天依不妨告诉我，刚才在包间里看到桌上的东西没。”乐正绫放开对信息素的抑制，Alpha的信息素对于一个发情的Omega来说简直就是致命的。  
“啊！”洛天依浑身一抖，彻底软在乐正绫怀里，泥泞的下身正蹭着西装裤下抬起头的腺体。  
信息素就像无形的大手在洛天依身上游走，然后狠狠冲进了空虚的小穴，过强的刺激直接把洛天依送上的高潮。  
“啧，这么敏感啊。”乐正绫撇了撇嘴，扯下自己的裤子，将怀里软若无骨的洛天依翻了个身将她按在门上，扶着早已肿胀不堪的腺体对着潺潺流水的洞穴，稍稍用力便进到了最深处，虽然途中被什么东西阻挡了一下到让乐正绫有些惊讶。  
“嗯啊~哈……唔~”洛天依完全丧失了语言能力，张嘴就是软糯的呻吟，双手无力地扶着门板，虽然破处的一瞬间有了轻微的痛感，不过对于快感遍布全身的Omega这算什么。  
乐正绫闷哼一声，洛天依初经人事的小穴还是难以接纳如此粗壮的腺体，双手握着洛天依纤细的腰肢缓缓抽动。  
洛天依张嘴喘息呻吟着，因为被压在门上，挺立的红缨强制性地在布料上摩擦，颈后的腺体肿胀得有些难受，腰部摆动着配合着乐正绫的动作。  
两人的身体紧紧贴合在一起，乐正绫抽插的速度逐渐加快，内壁的褶皱被腺体撑平，根本不需要刻意寻找，发情的Omega基本全身都是敏感点，乐正绫低头舔舐着洛天依颈后的腺体，余光瞥了眼手表，虎牙咬破了皮肤让唾液进入血液，同洛天依建立了临时标记关系。  
不知过了多久，洛天依的嗓子已经哑了，只有无意识迎合的腰肢说明她还在情欲中，不记得高潮了多少次，然而身后人的精力依旧充沛，体力一点点被抽空。  
终于，在洛天依快要到极限的时候，乐正绫低喝一声，本以为自己被标记是板上钉钉的事，没想到身后人却在成结前迅速撤了出去，大股精液洒在洛天依腿间，滚烫的触感和乐正绫无法控制爆发而出的信息素竟让洛天依娇喘一声又一次攀上顶峰。  
长达几分钟的射精足以让两人冷静下来，乐正绫随手抽了一卷纸帮下身一塌糊涂的洛天依擦拭。  
“乐正绫……你真是做这行的吗？”洛天依努力转过身面对着乐正绫，即使她现在累得只想倒下去就睡，但果然还是要问正经事的。  
“你也看到了。”乐正绫给洛天依穿好衣服，庆幸刚才自己没有扯坏她的衣服，不然自己也没衣服可以脱给她。  
洛天依沉默了，刚才推门进去，一是看到了乐正绫，二是看到了桌上晃眼的白色粉末。  
“不过我依旧是乐正集团总裁的妹妹，做这个不过是赚点外快而已。”乐正绫整理好了自己的衣物，低头看了眼时间，有抬眸看着洛天依。  
“做什么是你的决定，我不过是没想到几年不见你变了这么多而已。”洛天依靠在门板上，勉强撑着身子同乐正绫对话。  
“我可没有变，不过是看过了一些东西而已。”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，抬手擦去洛天依嘴角的津液痕迹。  
“所以看透一些事情的绫老板为什么不标记我，反正你们Alpha又没有一生只能标记一个Omega生理规定。”洛天依带着嘲讽的语气问道，颈后腺体的临时标记让她对于乐正绫的信息素不会再那么敏感地直接发情，于是她就恢复了嘴上不饶人的性格。  
“没办法，谁让我老哥强迫我只能标记未来的老婆。”乐正绫无奈地耸了耸肩。  
“哼，那还真是感谢助人为乐的绫老板愿意帮助一个意外发情的Omega。”洛天依冷哼一声，推开隔间的门，艰难地移动着发软的双腿。果然只是玩玩吗……  
“别急着走啊，刚才可是我的第一次。”乐正绫慢条斯理地拦住了洛天依的去路，脸上挂着欠揍的微笑。  
“怎么，要钱有钱，要权有权，要妹子就有无数Omega投怀送抱的绫老板有什么我一届平民能给的吗？”洛天依说话的语气酸酸的，本想推开乐正绫直接离开，没想到却被她拉进了怀里，耳畔传来乐正绫愉悦的声音。  
“有啊，我还缺一个灰发绿瞳会唱歌的某洛姓Omega。”


End file.
